


Watch Me Unfold

by Doodsxd



Series: Watch Me Unfold [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Bond, Silk rope dance, Wedding Day, Wedding Night, shared magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: “You look like a loon,” Draco said as Harry took his hand, getting in position.Harry just shrugged. “There is still time to get away, you know. From my loon-liness.” He joked.Draco just arched one thin eyebrow. “And miss my father swallowing his tongue and choking on it? Never.” He joked back and Harry had to swallow his laughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

 

Watch Me Unfold

 

 

 

 

 

The air was misty humid, the grass a bit wet still from the rain that fell from night to dawn. It was the kind of fog that made everything feel moist and sticky, and it surrounded the whole Burrow, still blissfully unaware in its sleep.

Harry watched as the grey sky slowly turned  a soft orange-bluish hue, the sun breaking its light between the heavy clouds. Raindrops fell from the tree leaves as they dried out, morning drying up the remnants of water of the yard.

Draco shifted on the bed, sleepily feeling the emptiness beside him. His hair, mussed from sleep, stuck to weird places when he poked his head up to search for him, having slept with it wet on the night before.

“Why are you up?” He asked, voice hoarse from sleep. “Come back to bed.”

The Gryffindor smiled fondly at his lover’s morning antic, moving to lay back beside him on the bed, barely having to wait a moment to have Draco draped all over him.

He always looked so beautiful like that, Harry thought, caressing the soft blond hair with his hand, watching as he fell back into sleep in his arms. Soft and warm from sleep, comfortable, trusting. He was his most honest self on those moments, and Harry learned to cherish those moments above them all, when the whole world could disappear and they wouldn’t notice, so immersed as they were in one another.

Draco shifted, brows furrowing slightly. “You’re watching me sleep again.”

Harry hummed in return, a bright smile in his lips. He said nothing. There was no need to.

“It’s creepy.” The blond insisted, moving so he was laying on his back beside Harry, who chuckled.

“I know.” He shrugged, amused. “I can’t help it, though. You look so relaxed, and that’s so rare.”

Draco hummed, unhappy that his sleep was interrupted. Harry laid on his side and pulled Draco to him, spooning the taller man as he smelled his hair. Lean fingers covered the Gryffindor’s and they just laid like that, breathing each other in, until the sun was shining on the floor to their side through the closed window.

“Nervous?” Malfoy asked him, finally more awake, looking over his shoulder to see Harry’s face.

“Barely slept.” Was his answer, even though he didn’t sound at all tired. “You?”

He hummed in response. “I’m horny.”

Harry laughed, biting his shoulder. “You’re always horny.”

“I reckon that’s _you_.” Draco said and they both chuckled.

“Can you believe we’re getting married today?” Harry asked.

His fiancé turned on the bed, cupping his cheeks with his hands to kiss him softly. “Now, sure.” He replied. “If someone told me I’d marry Harry Potter when we were still teenagers? I’d throw the poor soul on St. Mungus and throw away the key.”

Harry nodded. “And yet it feels so _right_.” He smiled.

“Of course it does.” Draco huffed. “I have a great arse.”

“That you do.” The brown-haired man agreed, hands sliding to squeeze the mentioned mounds of flesh. He bit Draco’s lower lip for a moment. “Wanna fuck?”

Draco groaned. “Where’s the romance, Potter?” He rolled, dragging himself out of bed. “Besides, we shouldn’t have sex before the wedding. It’s bad luck.”

“I thought the groom wasn’t suppose to see the bride before the wedding for good luck.” Harry smiled, watching his very naked husband-to-be pad his way to the suite.

Draco shrugged, throwing some water on his face and coming back while drying it on the hand towel. “We’re both grooms, so I don’t think that applies.”

Harry’s eyebrow arched. “Have you seen the amount of moisturizers, perfumes and hair products you own?” He teased.

The blond threw the towel at his face. “Jerk. You’re always complimenting me on how soft my skin and hair are. It takes work to achieve this perfect result, alright?”

The Gryffindor just laughed, watching as his feisty fiancé crossed pale arms over his chest. He was still beautiful, even without the bulk that training every day on the pole gave him. Of course, Draco still worked out, but the domestic softness looked incredible on him.

And it was all _his._ The thought still made him giddy.

“What’s going on through that pervert mind of yours?” Draco asked, throwing himself on the bed, stomach down on the mattress. Harry reached to touch his hair, making him snort.

“I’m thinking the same I thought the first time we had sex.” He said and a pale eyebrow shot up, very much interested on what was coming next. “I’m the luckiest bastard in the world.”

Draco chuckled, eyes bright with barely concealed emotion. “I don’t know about the bastard part, since mother assured me that father would come _and_ behave, Merlin knows how that woman manages him,” Harry snorted, _the same way I handle you_ , “-but I feel very lucky too.”

Harry smiled and leaned to kiss Draco’s lips, dragging him on top of his body with hands over his ribs. Draco straddled him and they kissed sensuously, but just until their door burst open.

“You naughty, shameless boys.” Ginny and Hermione were staring at them from the door with twin smirks, unfettered by the sight of Draco’s ass. He was also completely shameless, which left it to Harry to pull the sheets to cover them both.

“Ever heard of knocking?” He complained, sitting up. “You’re all spending too much time with Parkinson, I’ve been saying this.”

Draco just kissed him and rolled himself down, grabbing some underwear and putting it on. The girls just entered the bedroom, sitting on the bed. “You’re not supposed to have sex before the wedding.”

“Told you.” Draco smirked smugly, looking at him from over his shoulder. Harry just glared.

“What’s wrong with all of you? Can’t I have some privacy?”

“Yes, you can.” Ginny shrugged. “By yourself. Have some fun with your hand, Harry!” She said and Draco only saw it too late.

He looked pleadingly to Harry as both girls put their hands on Draco’s arms, obviously planning on apparating with him in some beauty saloon to force him into a million beauty treatments that he would pretend he didn’t love. He _did_ love to be pampered and spoiled, and Harry loved to do it, so they were a fine match indeed.

Harry just wiggled his fingers in a mock salute, laughing at his fiancé’s dirty look before they vanished on thin air.

Harry laid down with a bright smile and fell asleep again.

“Mate.” Someone shook him and he groaned. “Mate, you have to wake up.”

“Go ‘way Ron.” Harry shifted to hug Draco’s pillow, his smell making his brain drift back to sleep slowly.

“Mate!” Ron said louder, making his friend jump awake. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

Harry’s brain scrambled and once he remembered, his face blanched.

“Oh _fuck_.” He scrambled to the bathroom while Ron, already wearing his formal vest, chuckled. “Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Draco’s gonna be _furious_ , I’m gonna be so dead, he’s going to-”

“Relax.” Ron said, helpfully organizing everything that Harry was going to need on the sink and spelling his clothes to dress him once he was dry after the shower. “Malfoy had a bit of a problem with his cuffs.”

“Which means he lost them.” Harry concluded while trying to tame his hair in front of the mirror, the razor shaving him with precision, in a way that always impressed Ron, especially since the spell was wandless.

Ron just chuckled. “Yeah, he did. Ginny and Hermione are all over the place trying to find them.” He leaned on the door. “Hell, he almost hexed me when I suggested he used another set.”

Harry just arched one eyebrow. “Ron, that pair of cufflinks were gifted to him from his mother, and they were hand-crafted for his family on the fifteenth century with a type of blue sapphire that doesn’t even exist anymore.”

The redhead rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. He yelled that at me, too. Geez, he turned you into a posh git, didn’t him?”

“I just understand what matters to him, Ron, and story, family, those things matter. Not exactly bloodline, since I’m half-blood and he’s marrying me, but, you know, his ancestors and stuff.” He shrugged, stretching his arms up so his clothes would slide on him easier, Ron coming to his aid on tucking, cuffing and smoothing things.

“Yeah, I know. He gave my mom that big book and a chart that tapestry with our ancestors to the fourteenth century that she hung on the living room, remember?”

Harry laughed. “Yeah. Reminds me of that old thing on Grimmauld’s place.”

“Still don’t know how he restored it.” Ron said as Harry sat down to dress his socks and shoes. “I still expect that rag on the portrait to yell at us when we go to your place.”

The green-eyed just smiled proudly. “Draco’s awesome.”

“Yeah, and you’re biased.” The Weasley boy laughed. “Besides, he hired three experts and bounced ideas with Hermione for a _month_ , including that dreadful night where he woke her up at two a.m., before he could restore Sirius’ and Andromeda’s names on that tapestry, not to mention _adding_ you to it as Sirius’ heir.”

“He’s my fiancé, he has the best ass, he gives me lap dances and he’s awesome.” Harry told Ron with a straight face. “End of story.”

Ron shot his hands up. “Alright, alright. You should hurry, though. He’s waiting for you already.”

With a yelp, Harry ran from the bedroom to the stairs, almost falling twice as that fucking traitor of a friend laughed behind him.

Draco was at the Burrow’s door with Ginny and Pansy, who were fussing over his cuffs and the flowers on his pocket. He wore an all-white suit with navy blue details, and Harry’s brain stopped to a halt, heart stuttering just to jump to his throat.

“What are you doing there?” Ginny screeched at him, hands on his shoulders as she guided him outside, through Draco, who had the same expression Harry knew he had on his face, stupid and completely taken. “You should be in the altar already! Honestly, Harry, one would think you’d want to avoid giving Lucius Malfoy a reason to bitch even more today of all days.” She scowled him, but he was only half listening to it.

He smiled gingerly at Draco, who smiled back. In that moment, there was only them both there, and nothing else mattered.

Pansy’s chuckle cut their little dazed moment and Harry’s eyes searched her form just beside his husband-to-be.

“You got a little drool just there, Potter.” She pointed at his chin and he rubbed his hand on it, making Ginny and Ron laugh.

“Come on, mate.” He placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, guiding him outside. “Let’s get you married.”

Harry walked between the white benches placed on the grass, over the Slytherin-green carpet that would change halfway to red whenever a Gryffindor stepped on it - the effect of a compromise and a slightly defective spell between Pansy and Hermione.

He saw Lucius Malfoy waiting by the left side of the aisle, the face of who sucked a lemon dry he was wearing a navy blue combo that Harry was sure that was originally black, color changed by Narcissa’s Malfoy wand; Molly and Arthur by the other side, sniffing discreetly. Beside them, floating, photographs of his parents, Sirius and Remus grinned at him, a symbolic gesture, so they would have the opportunity, at least in Harry’s imagination, to see him getting married.

He reached the altar where they would say their vows with a smile, nervous, feeling almost numb. Ron came to stand beside him as he hug Molly and shook Arthur’s hand, being interrupted so the Weasley matriarch would fix his tie.

He turned to the door, then, looking at the end of the carpet. Hermione and Pansy approached, leaving small sparkles in the air as they walked, both in similar simple-cut dresses in fabrics that switched color with the light, black and dark blue.

And then, Narcissa Malfoy walked in inside a beautiful sleeved navy-blue dress, hair half-up elegantly tied. By her side, hand in hand with her, Draco.

Time could have stopped right there for all Harry cared. Draco looked beautiful, but he always looked beautiful; what was special was the _look_ in his eyes. The softness of his features, walls down, love seeping through, in front of all those people, their friends, their family.

The Gryffindor only heard the music playing around them faintly, like it came from far away. All he could see was Draco walking to him slowly, a smile plastered on his face.

After what seemed like an eternity, Draco turned to hug his mother and Narcissa finished kissing his forehead gently. She looked happy for him, happy that he was happy, and that was more than enough. It made Harry’s heart flutter with more happiness than his chest could bear.

Then, Draco’s grey eyes were on his and the world stopped moving, just before it started to spin. Harry smiled until his cheeks burned, and then kept on smiling.

“You look like a loon,” Draco said as Harry took his hand, getting in position.

Harry just shrugged. “There is still time to get away, you know. From my loon-liness.” He joked.

Draco just arched one thin eyebrow. “And miss my father swallowing his tongue and choking on it? Never.” He joked back and Harry had to swallow his laughter.

“Guys? Ready to start?” Neville asked and they both had the decency of looking sheepish, nodding. “We’re gathered here today to-”

“Neville,” Hermione, at Harry’s side, poked him whispering urgently. “That’s not what we agreed.”

He just rolled his eyes and took off his wand, taking Draco’s and Harry’s wrists while they tried to contain giggles. “My version of this was cooler.”

“I’m sure it was.” Draco drawled, an eye on his father’s tense posture. “Maybe you should go on with it.”

“Draco,” Harry chastised fondly. “We agreed on a Wizard bond and that’s what we’re going to do here.”

The blond man just rolled his eyes, smirking, but he shut himself up, grasping Harry’s forearm so their wrists were touching, little veins pulsing against each other.

“ _Adiuro_ ,” Neville said loudly and a red string of light wrapped itself around their joined wrists. “All of those hereby, raise your wants.” He ordered, and who knew that Neville could sound that compelling?

Everyone did as told, even Lucius, even though his wand trembled in his hand.

“We are here to be testimony and blessing to Draco Lucius Malfoy’s and Harry James Potter’s as they willingly bind themselves to each other in matrimony and partnership for life. I am legally obligated to state that this bond means that they will share magical power and it can have side effects, such as picking up each other’s thoughts and feelings.” He looked from one to the other, as if expecting them to give up.

Once that didn’t happen, he proceeded. “Repeat after me: _Et beneficite testimony_.” He said and everyone there did. Strands of colorful, bright magic poured from the tip of their wands and thickened the red string around their wrists, making it incredibly beautiful and strong.

Harry felt his heart fluttering again, and with one look he knew Draco was feeling the same.

“You can say your vows now.” Neville said.

Draco started, as they had talked about. He cleared his throat, making Luna giggle. He smiled. “Harry, whenever I’m with you it’s like my thoughts are covered in gold. The parts of me the eyes can’t see, when I’m with you, they’re glowing underneath, and I feel like I’m unfolding. I love you.” He said and Harry could distinctly hear a sniff coming from Pansy’s direction.

“Draco,” Harry started, and they were both almost starting to giggle despite the serious moment. Another private secret between them. “We fell together into this kind of love that is out of control, and yet, when I’m with you I know I’m never going down, because I know you can feel me and I know we’re in sync.” He squeezed Draco’s forearm. “I love you.”

“Before your friends and family, and therefore blessed by them; before magic and before the Ministry of Magic of London, and, consequently, enforced by the International Treaty of Magic from 1475, before the whole Wizarding World, do you accept to be bound together in marriage?”

“Yes.”

“I do.”

“Then, repeat after me: _non alligo me ad vos_.”

“ ** _Non alligo me ad vos_.” ** They said in one voice and the rush of magic through them made everyone on the altar step back.

The last thing Harry saw before passing out was Draco’s smile.

Once he woke up, he _knew_ that there was something odd. Not bad, no, just _odd_ , different.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around, seeing Draco still fast asleep beside him, but slowly waking up, drifting from asleep to awake. How he knew that, he had no idea, but he could feel it, like a stream of water trickling behind his mind.

“I believe I owe you an apology.” Lucius Malfoy’s voice surprised his muddled mind by bringing him back to the physical world. He blinked twice, confused. Narcissa, beside Lucius, offered them both encouraging smiles. “Had I known you were my son’s soul mate, I wouldn’t have treated you like that.”

Harry looked from Lucius to Narcissa, and he probably frowned, for their expressions. “Oh, dear. He was raised in the Muggle world.” Narcissa, very motherly-like, sat beside him, an arm around his shoulders. Her presence felt very warm and comfortable next to him, as did, surprisingly, Lucius’. “Do you know what soul mates are, Harry?”

He shook his head, wishing to sink into her chest, between her arms. She wasn’t his mother, but that hug felt very much like she was, and his tired mind wanted to go back to rest somewhere safe. To his other side, Draco was still in the process of waking up, twitching from time to time.

“You can lean into me if you want to.” She said. “You feel like this because Draco feels like this. It’s nothing to worry about or feel ashamed, dear.” Her hand guided his head to her shoulder and he shrugged mentally, closing his eyes. That was very comfortable, so why moving?

Lucius just watched quietly, seeming torn between disgust and awe.

“Some wizards are born with soul mates. We had some methods of identifying such a thing back in the fifteen hundreds, but for a myriad of reasons, one of them being the misguided notions by some pureblood families that having their children paired with half-bloods or muggleborns heightened the chances of a squib being born,” She explained slowly. “That was dismissed after years and years of observation, you see, but that prejudice was actually born out of fear, since squibs weren’t allowed to live in the magical world back then.”

“A soulmate is someone who is your perfect match, not in personality, but in magical potential, even though the type of magic is usually symmetrically opposite, like fire and water. It’s a very rare predicament, but very special.”

Lucius took a tentative step forward then, and he felt like a wall of protection, a powerful layer shielding him from everything around them, offering the comfort of not being looked at. She said he felt that way because Draco felt that way, and despite the ordeal with the Dark Lord, it made sense. Lucius always showed himself protective of Draco, and it was quite good to see that their relationship wasn’t actually unsalvageable, despite the man needing some heavy therapy to get hold of his temper. It was like he retreated back to the father figure he was before Voldemort appeared, and Harry wished Draco was awake to see the shift as he was seeing.

“Soul mates can usually sense each other’s presence, if the other is in danger or pain, and there is some synchrony to their feelings and thoughts, even though it’s not a rule.” Lucius explained in a very mild tone. ‘They are also irremediably attracted to each other, no matter the outside circumstances.”

Narcissa smiled brightly. “So, this is a very strong magical bond, you see, and it’s very valued amongst the entire wizarding world. You both don’t even answer to all of the laws the rest of us answer to; most of what would bring you apart is overruled by the Soul Mate Statute of 1454.” She shrugged. “It’s a blessing. You can even share power, from what I have gathered while you were resting.”

“It also means you’ll feel more deeply connected than most human beings, which means that, despite personality differences aside, you’ll most likely match up easily with each other.” Arthur appeared from behind Lucius, who moved to give Harry a vision of him. The Weasley patriarch put his hand on Lucius’ shoulder, and the man didn’t even flinch. “But that’s only really possible after a magical wedding. Sorry about overhearing, but it’s a subject that interests me as well.”

“It’s alright.” The woman’s smile didn’t falter. “I suppose you and your wife will want to talk to Harry alone?”

“Not at all.” Arthur smiled. “The war is over and I definitely won’t be the one to lengthen it any more. I can’t say I’ll _forget_ some things that happened,” He looked at Lucius, who had the decency of looking away in shame. “But it’s clear to me that everyone already realized their mistakes, and we all made them. I can’t teach my children about not being prejudiced when I act like a prejudiced old man, can I?” He smiled.

Lucius nodded, satisfied. “I think we should talk.” He said quietly.

Arthur nodded. “Can I stop by your office tomorrow morning?”

When the blond assented, Arthur smiled and carried him away to chat about something on the Ministry.

Harry raised his head and watched Narcissa for a moment, his mind still working slowly.

“Me and Draco are really soulmates?” He asked, aware that his tone was a bit childish. It didn’t seem like that mattered to her.

“Yes, dear.”

“Is that why I feel like you’re my mom too?” He blushed furiously as the thought left his lips unfiltered. Narcissa just chuckled.

“Yes, dear. It’s sort of like I am, really. I gave birth to half of your soul.”

She was smiling, and Harry felt like smiling too. He couldn’t tell how, but he felt Draco awakening way before the other man groaned.

He felt his body falling down and settling beside his mate, cuddling up to him as he could while Draco did the same, seeking him in his sleep. Narcissa just smile, very pleased that her son had the best shot in years of being as happy as he deserved, despite his mistakes.

She left their makeshift bed as they hugged each other, sighing happily.

“We’re soulmates.” Harry informed Draco, who hummed, unconcerned.

“That explains a lot, actually.”

Harry just smiled, octopus-ing his way to a hugging position with his husband/soulmate. “What now?”

“From what I’ve heard, soulmates can have kids, no matter what.” Draco’s sleeping voice said and Harry smiled brightly. “ _You_ are going to carry them. I have no desire to vomit in the mornings or to give birth to a child that’s most likely to have your big head.”

“Hey, lover boys!” Ron called from the dance floor. “We started the party without you, but that doesn’t mean you have to show us the first dance.” He teased.

“Ron!” Hermione approached them, scolding at her boyfriend. “Don’t listen to him, Harry. You should only do what you feel comfortable with. The bonding between soulmates is energy consuming and you should rest if you feel like it.”

Draco sat up with a smile, sighing. “Now I know how you could destroy the Dark Lord with an _expelliarmus_.”

That, as he knew it would, drew Hermione’s attention. She frowned.

“It’s because he was chosen and marked, like the prophecy said, isn’t it?” She asked, Ron coming after them with furrowed brows of his own.

The blond man just shook his head. “No. His magic feels like the ocean during a torment.” He revealed, watching Harry. “It’s endless and unstoppable.”

“Yours feels like a slim snake of _fiendfyre_.” Harry revealed calmly. “I would think we would be the reverse, with our Hogwarts Houses and all.”

“Raw power and fine control.” Hermione surmised. “Very interesting.”

“Not as interesting as our dance.” Draco chuckled and pulled Harry from the bed by his hands, to the dancefloor.

People clapped and whistled as they went back to the dancefloor, where they should have been if they hadn’t passed out at all. Friends and family watched them closely, happy for their happiness, happy _for_ and _with_ them, and Harry’s heart swelled. Draco must have felt it, because his hand came to touch Harry’s, his thin lips a secret smile just for him.

Underneath the white tent over the modified floor over the Burrow’s grass, two white large strings of cloth came dangling from the enchanted ceiling, looking like they had no beginning, and ending on the floor. Draco promptly shed his clothes until he was barefoot, wearing only his shirt and pants, while Harry looked around.

“Have someone seen my-“ He was interrupted as his wand flew around the air for his hand. Mrs. Weasley had her hands over her mouth, and that, obviously, had him worried. “Wand.”

“Soul-bonding releases the power you’ve been containing through what your mate has, Harry.” Hermione said from just outside the tent, arm around Ron’s as she watched. “You’ll have to be careful, but it shouldn’t be a problem. Don’t worry.”

Harry just swallowed dry, nodding, feeling a bit queasy about what he and Draco had planned to do as their first dance as a married couple.

“Hey,” Draco called him, taking his mind away from the worries. He looked beautiful there, going further up with legs and arms entwined around the white cloth falling from the roof. “I trust you. I’ll be fine.”

Dazzled by the blinding smile, Harry nodded dumbly, taking three steps behind.

With a wave of his (wandless) hand, the music started.

 

_Cover my thoughts in gold, I’m your flower, watch me unfold_

_My vulnerability, letting you consume me_

_The parts of me that eyes can’t see, they’re glowing underneath_

_Picking off the petals, I’ll let you if you’re gentle_

 

Draco let his back fall, rolling down over the gasps of the Weasleys, twirling until the cloth ended, leaving him hanging and moving in a soft circle. Harry smiled. Ever since he took Draco to see the Cirque du Soleil, he had been ecstatic to learn the art of aerial silk rope dancing. His instructor was equally happy to have a student with such grace and strength, and, really, it was much classier and more impressive than pole dancing.

Draco was a natural, and Harry’s heart swelled even more with love for the silver-eyed man. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

Harry focused his attention, closed his eyes and willed his magic to flow.

Threads of light came from him in every possible color, beautiful, spreading small flecks of light around it, as it snaked its way to Draco. It wrapped around his body sensually, highlighting just the right places, just before reaching out to pull the other white rope to him just as he let go of the first one.

It was an act of complete trust, to let go like that, to trust Harry’s magic to catch him from a considerable fall. It was love.

 

_Hey, watch me unfold_

_He says that I’m glowing_

Harry smiled as Draco threw a blinding smile to his direction, and from that point on it was all second-nature. His magic threaded around Draco, catching him every time he let go, dancing in the air like the albino peacock he was, blindingly beautiful as he danced with Harry’s magic almost four meters above the floor, completely fearless.

It was magic beyond magic, the way he looked like he belonged up there, the way he moved as if there was nothing else he would rather do, ever. Harry knew a part of him would be contained once he resigned from dancing at the Zabini’s club, but this seemed better, somehow. It was probably a path to pursue, if anything, to make Draco happy by letting him shine through his dance.

All Harry ever wanted was to put a smile on that face, anyway. So why not?

 

  _This kind of love we can’t control,_

_The art of touch, I am covered in gold_

_I know that you feel me now_

_No, I’m never going down_

He could see how impressed the people around them were, tensing each time Draco let go in perfect love, perfect trust, his body twirling around in movements that shouldn’t even be possible. He hang to the silk ropes by his hand, by his chest, by his foot alone, only Harry as a safety net.

He lost control over his magic a bit when that thought went over his head, more and more colorful threads coming to play around, illuminating Draco’s smile, skin and clothes in a way that made him seem even more ethereal than he looked normally. He had to have some _veela_ blood, Harry decided, hoping he wasn’t drooling. That would ruin the suit, and they still had a party to go with. Draco would be furious with him, posh, gorgeous git that he was.

 

_The parts of me buried underneath_

_They’re glowing, do you see?_

_I know that you feel me now_

_No, I’m never going down_

Hermione gasped, catching their attention for a moment, and the dancing couple laughed as they heard _‘the vows! It’s the song!”_ coming from her mouth. Another shared secret out, another thing they did not mind. There was no need for prettily written words, no space for promises when they had to fulfill them in every step of their way together. Upon hearing this, Luna chuckled, the Weasleys smiled, Seamus and Dean laughed – but the surprising reaction was from Draco’s parents, who covered their mouths, unsuccessfully trying to stifle the contagious, full-belly laughter coming from them.

 

_He says that I’m glowing_

 

Harry couldn’t – and probably shouldn’t – take his eyes off of Draco, who spread his arms and let go, jumping. Harry’s magic went around his waist and downed him slowly to his own arms, where he kissed the blond senseless, forgetting about the people around them.

“We still have to eat the cake, mate.” Ron interrupted him, hand on his shoulder. “It’s waiting for you, and so am I.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but let go of Draco with one last kiss, guiding him by the hand to cut the cake under watchful gazes. They served everyone, first piece to Ron for dragging Harry to the Zabini’s club, second to Blaise for his advices – and once everyone was eating the sugary dessert, they sneaked back to the house, stumbling on Luna on the way there.

“Oh, Luna,” Harry blushed a bit as she giggled, Draco anxious and hard behind him, hiding it with Harry’s body, which wasn’t in a better shape – hence the flush taking his cheeks. “Hi.”

“Hi, Harry.” She said airily, smiling. “Going to consummate your marriage? People say sex between bonded pairs is something out of this world.”

Draco laughed as Harry stammered. “Hm. Yeah.” He said and maneuvered around her to pass the door, anxious to get to their room. “Please don’t tell anyone?”

“I won’t, but your clothes might.” She tilted her head. “Don’t forget the anti-pregnancy charms. Bonded pairs can get pregnant no matter their gender.”

Harry just nodded as Draco pulled him to the stairs. “We will!”

Once inside their bedroom, shedding clothes as if the fabrics were on fire, Harry let go of Draco’s mouth for a moment, breathless. “She didn’t mean it, did she?”

Draco just hummed, fighting Harry’s zipper. “She probably was serious, but that’s an old wives’ tale.” He shed Harry’s coat and ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. “Don’t worry about that.”

With a nod, Harry pushed Draco onto the bed and vanished his clothes, laying over him to snog him senseless. He didn’t even use a spell, he just _wished_ it very hard and Draco gasped, cleaned, lubricated and loosened as if he had his wand with him.

“Wandless magic, Potter?” He rose one eyebrow. “Showoff.”

“Like it doesn’t turn you on.” The Gryffindor growled, biting the pale shoulder under him as he rubbed his erection with his. “And it’s Malfoy-Potter now, jackass.”

Draco smiled, bucking his hips the way he did when he was asking to be filled. “Malfoy-Potter does sound ominously good, doesn’t it?”

Harry just laughed and entered him, starting to thrust as soon as Draco tapped his shoulder.

It was sweat, saliva, blood pumping and rushing, hands clawing and leaving red welts as they groaned, grunted and moaned. It was perfect, as it always was between them, quick or slow, hard or soft. Draco switched positions with Harry, entwining their fingers as he rode Harry, spreading kisses all over his face.

Their orgasm was building up as Harry’s cock hit Draco’s prostate on his hips command, but there was something else, something _between_ , lingering and moving and spreading, and there was nothing to do but surrender. Harry could feel his own pleasure, but other too. He squeezed Draco’s waist on a whim, feeling the sharpness of arousal build up to his own as the blond over him gasped and threw his head back.

They locked eyes as Harry started to buck his hips up, meeting Draco’s hips as he slammed down. Draco’s hands came from the mattress to Harry’s chest, and his eyes looked deceitfully green somehow as he smiled.

“We are melting.” He smiled, grinned, smirked. Harry suspected he was looking rather the same.

“Of course we are.” Harry chuckled. “It’s Malfoy-Potter, remember?”

The orgasm was earth-shattering, and when it ended, Harry didn’t bother sliding out of Draco, just spooning him while still soft and inside of him. Draco hummed, opening his eyes

“Should we go back there?” He asked sleepily, hearing the faint sound of the party going on without them outside.

Harry looked up to the small snowflakes of light that his magic had expelled after coming, a bright smile on his face. He kissed his husband, his soulmate, on the shoulder, and cuddled up to him, closing his eyes.

“Let them party by themselves for now. We’ll party on our own in here.”

Draco relaxed against him and it was settled.

They slept soundly underneath private stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :) Thank you for reading.


End file.
